1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular vibration-resistant industrial blade grinding and honing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior patented art typified by expired U.S. Pat. No. 2,164,959 discloses machines for sharpening blade strip stock including grinding and honing wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,782 discloses a honing machine having interlocking honing wheels and gear belt drive means, broadly speaking. U.S. Pat. No. 1,773,679 discloses a grinding wheel unit which can pivot relative to a workpiece and being movable along a linear path relative to the workpiece. Other prior art grinding and honing machines are shown in expired U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,902,010 and 2,692,457.